Up
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: Don't mind the title. It's cute, I promise.


**I had to try my hand a little bit of Cargan, now didn't I? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan sat perfectly situated on the bright orange couch, his math textbook on the coffee table in front of him as he scribbled down onto a piece of notebook paper. He looked back at the problem he was working on, tapping his pencil eraser to his bottom lip a few times, silently adding and multiplying numbers in his head. All the numbers and letters caused a blockage to the outside world, so when Carlos snuck up behind him and was staring over his shoulder, he almost had a heart attack.<p>

"Whatcha doin', Logie?" Carlos asked, smiling widely.

Logan practically flew off the couch and onto the floor, grabbing at his chest. "Carlos! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Carlos giggled, putting a corn dog to his mouth and taking a bite. "Sorry Logie!"

"Carlos, how many of those have you eaten?"

"I lost count at 9."

Logan rolled his eyes. Of course he's been eating all day, it's raining outside. It never usually rained in LA, so when the storm rolled around, it was kind of a shock to everyone. Mrs. Knight had taken Katie to the mall to get some new clothes and then out to eat afterwards, so they were gone for the day. Kendall and James, thinking they were being sly, snuck out to go have some 'alone time.' It never really bothered Logan that his two best friends were dating. He was happy that they were open enough to admit their feelings, and that they were the two sappiest things on the planet. What bothered him, was that he also had feelings for his best friend. Just one small problem; it's Carlos.

"Carlos, you're gonna get sick from eating too many corn dogs. You remember the last time you ate too many? You couldn't go to rehearsal for three days from a stomach virus. Gustavo almost blew our heads off."

Carlos just smiled, proceeding to stuff more of it in his mouth. "I won't get sick."

Logan sighed. "Alright, just don't come crying to me later when you're keeled over the toilet in pain."

Carlos laughed, knocking on his helmet twice before proceeding back to the kitchen. Logan just turned back to his homework, trying hard to concentrate on the problem in front of him, but finding it slightly difficult. It always happened like this. Whenever Carlos was around, he stayed in Logan's mind, until about an hour later, when Logan finally got enough strength to focus on the real world, instead of his best friend that would never like him like that.

Giving up on his math homework, Logan tossed his notebook onto the coffee table besides his text book, turning the TV on. Realizing just how physically exhausted his body was from the lack of sleep from rehearsals that ran late, Logan slowly relaxed into the couch and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Logan? Logie, wake up."<p>

Carlos stood behind the couch, gently shaking Logan's shoulder. He hated waking Logan up when he looked so peaceful. He really should've listened when Logan told him not to eat so much, maybe he wouldn't feel so sick.

Logan stirred slightly on the couch, his eyes slowly opening as he turned his head to look behind him. "Hey, Carlos. What's up?"

"N-nothing. I-I just…" he stopped, slowly gripping his stomach to try and hold the pain back, which obviously didn't work. Logan looked at him, and smirked.

"Feeling sick?"

"S-shut up."

Logan chuckled, sitting up and stretching his stiff arms before getting up to walk over to Carlos. "I'll get you something to drink to settle your stomach. Go lay down and pick out a movie, and I'll help you feel better."

Carlos grinned. "Thanks Logie."

They looked at each other for a brief moment before Carlos cleared his throat and retreated back to his room to find a good movie to watch. Logan felt his cheeks flush, trying to decipher whether or not he saw something in Carlos' face that he'd never seen before. He quickly shook his head. _Carlos is straight, what am I thinking? He's always chasing after The Jennifer's, Logan. He'd never want you that way._

He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and retrieving a bottle of ginger ale, shaking it slightly to flatten it. Good thing he had wanted to become a doctor before they moved to LA. That was always a benefit of having Logan around. He always knew what to do in case of a medical emergency.

He poured the ginger ale into a glass, and stuck a bendy straw in it, (Carlos loved bendy straws,) and quietly walked back to his room that he and Carlos shared. He pushed the door open, finding Carlos curled up on the bed, staring at the TV. He looked from Carlos then at the screen, laughing when he saw what movie he chose.

"Up? Really?"

"I love this movie! And you said any movie I wanted."

Logan laughed. "I did say that." He walked over, setting the glass on their night stand, before walking back over and turning the light off. He walked back over, crawling from the foot of the bed and rested his body next to Carlos. He lifted his arm back, grabbing the remote and pressed play.

About twenty minutes after the movie started, Logan heard small sniffles next to him. He looked down, noticing a small tear running off Carlos' cheek onto the comforter. Logan lifted his hand, wiping the trail it left behind. "Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, my stomach just really hurts."

Logan smiled, an idea coming to mind. "Here, lie on your back."

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

Carlos shrugged, painfully shifting himself until he was laying down, his arms draped over his chest. He shuddered when he felt Logan lift his shirt slowly, pressing a hand to his stomach, and slowly kneading it in small circles. _God, why have I never touched you before?_ "L-Logie what're you doing?"

"Remember when we were kids, and whenever you felt sick, your mom would rub your stomach?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well, I thought it would help now." Logan looked at Carlos' face, noticing the slight smirk that rested on his face. "I mean, you know, I'm just trying to help."

Carlos laughed. "I know, Logan." He moved his hand, gently running it through Logan's hair. "Thank you." he whispered softly.

Logan smiled widely, leaning into Carlos' touch for a minute, then slowly sat up, never ceasing to remove his hands from Carlos' body. He inhaled slowly, shifted his eyes to make sure Carlos was watching, then leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss to Carlos' stomach. He placed small kisses across his abs, up his body until he reached his shirt. He looked up at Carlos, who was smiling. "Logan?"

"Shh. Just…let me do something, okay?"

Carlos nodded, watching as Logan slowly pushed his shirt up more, and raised his arms in assistance. Once his shirt was completely off, Logan continued his journey upward, kissing ever inch of skin that was available to him. Once he reached his neck, Logan found a pulse point, and began sucking on it gently, feeling the blood rise to the surface. _"Oh, Logan." _Logan pulled away from the hickey with a pop, looking up at Carlos as he continued pressing kisses along the side of his face.

When he reached Carlos' ear, he placed a gentle kiss behind it, taking a deep breath. "I-I like you, Carlos. A-a lot."

Carlos smiled, turning his head so his forehead rested against Logan's. "I like you too, Logan."

"You're serious?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Of course I am. Why else do you think I'm always acting reckless around you so you'd take care of me?"

Logan laughed at this, craning his neck forward to press his lips to the other boy. He smiled for the millionth time when he felt Carlos anchor a hand into his hair, pulling him closer, before prying his mouth open, pushing his tongue forward.

When it became too much and he needed air, Logan pulled back, staring at Carlos for a minute before smiling again. "Logie, can I confess something?"

"Sure."

"I've…liked you for a long time. I just never knew how to go about telling you. I always thought you were straight and I figured I'd never have a chance."

"But Carlos, I told you guys I was bi a while ago. What makes you think you wouldn't have a chance?"

"I don't know, you just seem so perfect. I thought you'd get sick of me acting crazy all the time."

Logan laughed, placing a hand on his warm cheek. "Carlos, that's what I like most about you. You're insane, but I never get bored."

Carlos smiled, snuggling closer into Logan's warmth, closing his eyes. Logan instantly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist, placing his head on the pillow, relaxing into deep contentment. He heard a small whisper. "I have another confession."

"What is it, Carlitos?"

"I wasn't really sick, you know. I just faked it so you'd spend time with me."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm you're idiot."

Logan pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling the entire time. "Yeah, Carlos. You're _my_ idiot."

* * *

><p>Fluffy Cargan, ah :) I love them. Reviews? Thoughts? Gimme feedback, people!<p> 


End file.
